


Rain

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Gen, OC is my way of fixing things, Self-Indulgent, coran and allura in space, fuck voltron's ending, paladins as a family, quick little happy one shot, s7 and 8 never happened, totally OOC? yeah, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: A quick little self-indulgent one-shot of our fav paladin gang enjoying seeing the rain again after...what? Like a year? With my little OC here to make everyone happy cuz godammit Voltron. (basically summaries are for nerds just read it plz)





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading (trust me) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhPoGqC_LPo

“Guys! It’s raining!” 

 

Madylin’s excitement drew the attentions of the 5 occupants of the room. 

 

“Raining?”

 

“Are you serious?”   
  


“Ohmygoshohmygosh!”

 

“Heck yeah!”

 

A cheer was cried out as everyone scrambled to get outside, followed by a smiling Shiro, simply happy because of the pure joy that radiated around him. 

Eventually, 6 figures stood at the edge of the porch eyes sparkling in excitement in seeing and hearing the familiar, sights, smells, and sounds that the rain brought. 

 

“This is awesome!” Hunk cheered gazing at the sky in awe. 

 

“Dude what’re you just standing there for then? Come on!” Lance said already on the field,  gesturing to his surroundings. 

 

Pidge whooped in happiness gliding down the steps, closely followed by an ecstatic Madylin.  

Hunk yelled at them to wait up before sprinting after the three of them.

 

Keith glanced at the ex paladin expression torn; silently struggling to resist asking for advice. 

Shiro looked back at Keith before shrugging. “It’s you call Keith.”

 

The former red paladin looked longingly at the falling rain letting the water gently drip onto his hand. 

 

“Come on Mullet! Scared you’ll get destroyed by the maser of puddle splashing?” Lance jeered teasingly, puffing out his chest. The others cheered their encouragement.

 

Keith smirked. “We’ll just have to see about that!” he called out racing to join the other four in the pouring rain. 

 

A few seconds later the group found themselves dancing around and laughing in the rain getting completely soaked to the bone, without a care in the world. Madylin ended up in a circle of just spinning around with the others laughing so hard she felt like she could hardly breath.

 

They soon stumbled upon a giant puddle, which soon escalated into a full on puddle fight, water being kicked and splashed, squeals of delight and yelps, and shouts of outrage echoed across the field as the five teenagers ran around letting their inner child out. 

  
Madylin watched the other’s in pure joy and as she flopped onto the wet, soggy grass, she felt a warm feeling slowly sink over her despite the cold chill up her spine. Closing her, it all just felt right...It felt like... _ home _ . And in that moment hearing the others cheer and whoop in delight, she wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and stuff I suck at writing but i tried lmao


End file.
